Multi-directional switch assemblies are in widespread use in connection with electronic and computer game apparatus. So-called "joysticks" and "joypads" are commonly used as input means for control of the images on video display screens of such game apparatus. A typical joystick multi-directional switch assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,103, and a similar joypad multi-directional switch assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,200.
These multi-directional switches often include a plurality of contact or terminal pairs formed as part of a printed circuit board. Superimposed over the switch terminals are a plurality of electrically conductive members that are carried by a resiliently deformable member, such as a rubber or synthetic rubber diaphragm or cone assembly. Mounted to deform or displace the resilient contact-carrying member is a manually engageable movable input member, such as the joystick of U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,103 or the joypad of U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,200.
The joypad or joystick input members are mounted for tilting about a central universal or gimbal support assembly. When the pad or stick is tilted about the support assembly, an edge or arm thereof presses the deformable contact-carrying member down until the contacts span across the switch terminals on the printed circuit board to close the switch. Arrangement of the switch to have four mutually perpendicular arms allows such multi-directional switch assemblies to control movement of video screen images in a direction which corresponds to the direction of displacement of the joystick or joypad. Thus, a user-friendly interface or input means for control of image motion is provided by such multi-directional switch assemblies.
A common objective in the design of electronic game apparatus, and particularly hand-held electronic game apparatus, is to minimize the overall volume of the game unit. Economies of space, therefore, are pursued wherever possible in connection with electronic games. The result is that multi-directional joystick or joypad assemblies normally are mounted directly on printed circuit boards. The printed circuit board has the switch terminals integrated in an upper surface thereof, and the deformable rubber member which carries the switch closing contacts similarly is mounted on the printed circuit board, as is the pivotal support assembly for the joypad or joystick.
The play of computer games, which require intricate and rapid image manipulation, can result, however, in considerable stress or shock loading of the game apparatus through the rapid and sometimes forceful use of the joystick or joypad. As the tension and speed of the game increase, the player is likely to press harder and faster on the joypad or joystick. Additionally, such rapid and intricate image control requires a high degree of responsiveness of the control switching to joystick displacement. Joysticks and joypads are, therefore, preferably mounted by support assemblies having a minimum of play or slack which can reduce the responsiveness of the image to the joystick displacement. Thus, support of the joystick or joypad by a support mechanism that is relatively free of play and can effectively withstand shock loading and fatigue without transferring the loading forces to the somewhat fragile electronic circuitry is an important requirement of electronic game apparatus joystick assemblies.
One mounting structure which has been found to be particularly well suited for the mounting of multi-directional switch input joysticks or pads is the provision of a column or post assembly underneath the center of the stick or pad input member. The post assembly usually includes mating spherical surfaces which provide a universal joint underneath the stick or pad that is tilted. This type of joystick mount has the advantage of affording an assembly which is very responsive to stick or pad motion, while at the same time being capable of withstanding substantial thrust forces. The collar-type of joystick mount, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,134, is less desirable in that it includes substantial lateral play in the stick, making the stick less responsive to user input.
Two broad types of mounting structures generally have been employed for joysticks and joypads having central support post assemblies. First, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,687,200, 4,408,103, 4,256,931, 4,029,915 and 3,005,055, the central support structure for the joystick or joypad can be mounted directly on the switch terminal carrying substrate, usually the printed circuit board. The disadvantage of this approach is that while the joystick or pad is well supported, the thrust forces on the stick or pad are transmitted directly to the supporting printed circuit board or substrate containing the electrical circuitry for the game.
The other basic approach for central support of joysticks and joypads is for the central support column to extend through an opening in the circuitry carrying substrate to a base or frame member below the printed circuit board. Typical of such an approach are the joypad and joystick switch assemblies of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,428,649, 4,246,452 and 4,124,787. The primary disadvantage of this approach is that as the game apparatus becomes more complex it is less and less desirable to provide apertures in the printed circuit board since they interfere with the efficiency and density of the circuit layout which could otherwise be achieved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-directional switch assembly having the tight responsiveness of a central supporting column and yet a column mounting structure which minimizes the transfer of thrust forces to the electronic circuitry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-directional switch assembly having an improved support structure capable of substantially isolating the electronic circuitry from thrust and shock forces normally applied to the input element of the switch assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a joystick/joypad switch assembly for an electronic game or the like which has a high degree of responsiveness and improved reliability of operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-directional switch assembly which is durable, easy to construct and is very compact.
The multi-directional switch assembly of the present invention has other objects and features of advantage which will become apparent from, or are set forth in more detail in, the accompanying drawing and following Best Mode Of Carrying Out The Invention.